


Tell me why

by SassyQueen



Category: The Alienist (TV), The Alienist Series | Dr. Lazlo Kreizler Series - Caleb Carr
Genre: Bottom! Laszlo Kreizler, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyQueen/pseuds/SassyQueen
Summary: When Jonh ends up getting into a bar fight, Laszlo is there to help him, but even after all, a question continues to probe Jonh's mind: Why?
Relationships: Laszlo Kreizler/John Schuyler Moore
Kudos: 6





	Tell me why

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time here and English is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes. And I just love these two as a couple! Hope you like.

Jonh wasn't sure how it started, perhaps to forget Julia's betrayal, Vee's false pregnancy to try to hold back a doomed marriage, or the total lack of reciprocity in his passions, but he was in the process anyway. first bar that came to mind, thrown on the counter in the company of a few shots of Bourbon.

The night promised to be like all the others, to drink until his legs can no longer hold his body and wait for Cyrus to call a taxi for him to return home, all to repeat the same the next day, however the monotony of the night was shattered when three men entered the bar already visibly altered, John recognized them immediately, they were two former college colleagues and one of Hearst's followers. Moore tried to avoid them as much as possible, but when one of the men decided to test his patience by launching provocations, Jonh's patience reached the limit, so the illustrator with his reasoning altered by the drink entered the exchange of provocations, a choice that turned out to be a terrible one idea.

When Moore realized his situation was gone, the argument had already evolved into a fight, which he would surely lose.

\- Guys, there's no reason for violence ... Why don't we resolve this in the dialogue? - Jonh says with the vague hope of leaving the bar unharmed

\- You are a coward Moore ... It is not surprising Hearst to think that it is not good for his niece - The man says provocatively, making John's blood boil at the mention of that name - Maybe I should teach him a lesson ... No is it guys?

So the other two men came together, stopping threateningly in front of the illustrator, John took a step back from the impulse thinking about how he was going to get out of it, but his thoughts were interrupted when a sudden punch hit his left face causing him to partially lose his balance. Leaning on one of the chairs in front of the counter, Jonh breathes trying to focus again, he raises a hand to the affected cheek, feeling a shock run through his body when he touches his fingers on a cut caused by the rings of the aggressor's hand.

\- I thought you hit better than that. - Moore replies provocatively, he could go on holiday in many ways, but at least he would preserve his pride.

The man snorted angrily, clenching his fists ready to mark the other's face with the bruises purple, he steps forward with his fist raised ready to punch the other, however when he would deliver the punch his wrist is held tightly, causing his blow to be stopped and his two henchmen to stop in surprise.

\- I believe you are already leaving. - The alienist speaks calmly when suddenly appearing in the place - Unless you want to spend the night in a filthy cell of the police department.

\- Laszlo? - Jonh asks incredulously when he sees the German standing in front of him

The attacker made a move to answer the alienist's speech, but the man interrupted him again.

\- I don't think Hearst would be happy if one of his main columnists appeared on the cover of the Times after his arrest for assault. - Laszlo counters with an arrogant smile on his face.

The man seems to consider his options for a few seconds before violently loosening his wrist from the alienist's hand, waving to his retreating cronies.

\- It won't end like this Moore. - The man says angrily - I'll still teach you a lesson.

\- Weren't you leaving? - The alienist remembers pointing to the door of the establishment.

The three men turn their backs on them, heading for the door and leaving the bar huffing and puffing. Jonh's eyes stared in amazement at the door as soon as the men left, he was still trying to understand what had happened.

\- Laszlo, what just happened? - The illustrator asks confused

\- Three drunks tried to attack and I stopped them. - He speaks with a shrug - Now let's go that Stevie is waiting for us. - The German signals to John to follow him as he walks towards the exit of the place.

As Moore followed the alienist to the carriage his mind was bursting with questions, how had Laszlo found him? Why had defended him? And why did he always have to avoid giving answers to John?

They walked a few feet to the carriage across the street, where Stevie was already waiting impatiently for them. Jonh enters the carriage and sits facing the alienist.

\- Where are we going? - The illustrator asks when he felt a slight bump, then feeling the carriage move.

\- My house. - Kreizler responds normally, Jonh just nods without being surprised by the answer

How did you know where I was?

\- Cyrus. - The alienist says looking out the window

Moore gives his friend a lost look, he could not understand why Laszlo gave him half answers hoping he would guess what they mean.

"Cyrus called my house, telling me that you were drunk and about to get into a fight that would probably end with you all hurt in a gutter." - The German responds by staring into his friend's eyes for the first time.

Kreizler's penetrating look at him made Jonh step back. Damn alienist, Jonh thought, looking at him with an impassive expression, making it impossible to know what was going on in that mind. So the rest of the journey to the alienist's residence was silent, both having avoided any chance of further conversation.

\- We're here. - Laszlo says breaking the cabin's silence as soon as the carriage stopped in front of the sandstone house on East 17th Street.

Jonh gets out of the carriage following Kreizler down the street until they enter the house, he removes his coat and hat by hanging them on the coat rack attached to the wall at the entrance to the house while Laszlo walks into the living room looking for a first aid kit.

\- Laszlo? - Jonh speaks walking to the living room, where the alienist fiddled with a desk drawer in the corner of the room.

The German continues to rummage through the drawer for a few more seconds before taking out a small white metal suitcase with a red cross drawn in the middle, where the first aid products are kept.

\- Jonh, sit down please. - He says pointing to the sofa facing the fireplace and not far from the desk.

The illustrator nods quickly, then turns around to reach the sofa. John sits down allowing his back to relax by sinking into the soft cushions, while Kreizler approaches with a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a handful of gauze.

\- What is it? - Moore asks looking at the flask in the alienist's hand

\- It's hydrogen peroxide to clean the cut on your cheek. - Laszlo responds by pouring some of the liquid on the gauze - Now stay still so I can clean this up.

Jonh nodded trying to stay as still as possible when the alienist approached pressing the gauze with the product against the wound on his face. He groans when he feels a burning sensation in the injured area in contact with the product. As soon as a white foam formed over the wound, Laszlo started cleaning to put a bandage on.

"Why did you stop Hearst's associate from hitting me?" - Jonh asked taking advantage that the alienist was busy with his wound

\- Would you rather I let him punch you again? - Laszlo responds without diverting his attention from the dressing

\- No, but ... ah - Jonh sighed annoyed with how the alienist had an answer for everything - I just don't understand why you expose yourself to danger for me, he could have easily attacked you too. - He says turning his face to face the alienist's ocher eyes.

\- The dressing is ready. - Kreizler says looking away from the illustrator trying to escape the subject.

The alienist takes the flask and the remaining gauze by turning his heels quickly away from the sofa and heading for the exit of the room, he did not intend to answer the other man's doubts. But John did not intend to leave without answers, so before the German could leave the place he pulls the alienist, holding him in his arms with his back pressed against the wall.

\- Jonh, let me out now! - Kreizler says annoyed

\- Not before you tell me why. - Moore responds staring into the alienist's eyes

\- Jonh ... - The man sighs realizing his situation

\- There is no way to escape Laszlo. - Jonh speaks hoping that now he finally gets answers - Answer me, why did you do that.

\- Because ... - The alienist finds himself with no escape but to tell the truth, he swallows hard looking for some remnant of courage in his body to say those words - Because ... I love you - The words come sore from his chest .

Kreizler looks away to the ground feeling the tears forming in his eyes and running down his face, he shouldn't have said those words, however true they were they sealed the end of his friendship with John, all those years destroyed by three words.

-Jonh I ...- Before the alienist could finish the sentence, he was surprised by Moore's lips that stuck to his in a kiss - J-Jonh? How? - Kreizler stutters confused

\- Laszlo, you once asked me why I stay ... - He says, passing his hand affectionately over the alienist's flushed cheeks, wiping a tear that ran down - I stayed, because I love you. - Moore speaks with a warm smile

Laszlo gives a shy smile by laying his head on the illustrator's chest, while John wrapped his arms around the alien, hugging him protectively, rubbing the German's back as he released his last sobs.

\- But what about Sara? - Kreizler asks, freeing himself from the illustrator's arms - I thought that ...

\- Sara and I wouldn't work, she has her own ambitions and I realized that I just wanted Sara as something more than friendship to please Grandma. - Jonh interrupts the alienist, answering with a sad smile when mentioning the late grandmother - Well, but we realize that we are just good friends.

\- Sorry, I just don't know if I could believe that you could ... - Kreizler says looking away from John - ... love me

\- Laszlo ... - Jonh sighs sadly, he could not understand why the man refused to believe that someone could love him - I love you, and never doubt it! - He says placing the alienist's left hand on his chest.

Moore tilts his head to reach the alienist's lips again, initiating a calm kiss, his tongue pressing against Kreizler's lips until he opens his mouth freeing Jonh's tongue to explore his mouth, then Laszlo raises his head a little deeper the kiss thus placing his left hand on the illustrator's shoulder. In the desperate search for more contact, John puts his arm around the alien's waist, pulling him closer until his groin touches. Feeling Jonh's already prominent erection in contact with his Laszlo lets out a sheepish groan separating the kiss.

\- I think we better go up to the room. - Kreizler suggests still breathless

Jonh gives a positive nod, then the two keep going up the stairs to the alienist's room, barely managing to detach themselves as they climbed the steps.

As soon as the bedroom door is opened, John doesn't waste time taking the alienist's lips again, without separating the kiss he leads Laszlo to the bed in the center of the room. Moore separates the kiss, bringing his hands up to the German's collar and then opening it freeing the skin on his neck so that John could run his lips over the exposed skin feeling his erection increase just thinking about the possibility of marking Laszlo that way.

Feeling the excess of clothes and the need for more contact, Jonh takes off his coat and vest quickly throwing them somewhere in the room, then reaching his hands to the buttons of the shirt annoyed by the amount of them. Then, with his chest fully exposed, he takes his gaze to Laszlo below him, fighting the countless buttons on his shirt.

\- Needing help? - Moore asks

\- Oh ... I think I need one more hand. - Laszlo answers a little embarrassed

John brings his hands up to the alienist's chest opening each button one by one, then with the shirt practically open the illustrator takes one hand to open the piece, but the alienist's left hand is placed over his, preventing him from opening it. .

\- Laszlo? - Jonh asks kindly realizing that something was wrong, maybe he was going too fast.

\- I don't think you'll like what to see. - The alienist says with his head down holding his weaker arm close to his chest.

Jonh felt his chest tighten, he couldn't bear the thought of Laszlo thinking he would like him less because of his arm. He loved everything about the alienist and wanted him to understand that.

\- Laszlo, I love everything about you ... everything - Jonh says affectionately - But I don't want to force anything, so if it's not the time yet, that's fine.

Kreizler thought for a few seconds, before taking off the piece, being completely exposed, revealing his trunk not as muscular as John's, but well outlined and then leaving his right arm in view, he was a little thinner than the left and in its extension there were irregular curves where the muscles atrophied. Jonh cannot contain a smile on his face when he sees the German reveal his weaknesses to him.  
Moore then brought his mouth to Kreizler's weakest arm by placing light kisses along the entire length, he wanted to show how he loved each part of the alienist. Jonh's mouth goes down Laszlo's chest until his erection is still covered, he presses his lips lightly on the covered penis, eliciting an aloof moan.

Jonh's eyes go to the alienist's face looking for any sign of protest, without any protest, Moore takes his hands to the German's underpants and shoes, removing them and throwing them next to the other clothes on the bedroom floor, leaving only the linen shorts, which were pulled out in a rapid movement releasing the penis covered with pre-cum. Without any warning, Jonh takes Laszlo's member in his mouth, drawing more groans from the alienist while his tongue and hands worked on his member. John felt his erection grow with the German's moans, he felt he could reach his orgasm just by hearing it.

\- John I ... - Laszlo says feeling that he would not be able to stand long feeling the moist heat of Moore's mouth.

Feeling Kreizler's orgasm approaching, Jonh intensifies his movements by working on the German's extension, a few seconds later feeling Laszlo come undone and the hot liquid seeping down his throat, he didn't much care about the taste swallowing every drop, then releasing the member from the mouth.

Then John climbs up on the bed, analyzing the alienist who was trying to catch his breath with his lips parted with his hair hanging over his forehead while his face seemed to boil over his flushed cheeks. Moore inclines his head to the German, sticking his lips again, Laszlo tilts his head up investing more desire in the kiss, feeling the need for more contact. John presses his bodies again feeling his erection touching the already excited Kreizler member.

\- I want you. - The alienist says separating the kiss - If you want too. - He adds with a hint of insecurity

Moore stopped for a few seconds without a reaction, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, Laszlo was really offering for John to take it completely.

\- Yes, I want more than anything. - The illustrator responds quickly to dispel any doubts that the other might have - But he never did and - I'm afraid of hurting you.

\- I trust you. - Kreizler says making Moore's heart beat faster.

\- Well we will need something to facilitate ... - Jonh says worried about the possibility of hurting the German

\- Sure. - Laszlo says turning slightly to reach the dresser beside the bed and rummaging through one of the drawers, after a few seconds of searching he takes out a bottle of lubricant - Will this serve? - He asks reaching for the bottle for the illustrator.

\- Ahem ... - Jonh agrees seeing the viscous liquid in the bottle.

Quickly Moore gets rid of his last pieces of clothing by throwing them on the floor, getting totally naked, then positioning himself between Laszlo's legs, he picks up the bottle and spills some viscous liquid over his fingers. Jonh puts one hand on the alienist's thigh while placing a smeared finger on the pink entrance, then applying a little pressure he feels his finger being consumed by the heat from inside the alienist. Moore strokes a hand affectionately over Kreizler's thigh to reassure him, so after a few seconds he feels the German's body relax and get used to the introduction, so he introduces a second finger and in a few seconds feeling the tightening subside. With the two fingers inserted Jonh makes a scissor movement, making Laszlo raise his body in a needy groan with the unexpected movement. Getting the reaction he wanted, Jonh opened the door again, pulling out uncontrolled sounds from the man below.

\- Enough. - Kreizler says in a shaky voice, he was feeling his orgasm close

\- I do not want to hurt you. - Moore speaks worried that he might not have prepared the other enough

\- You are not going. - Laszlo says placing a kiss on the other's lips.

Nodding Jonh puts himself between the alienist's legs again, then picking up the bottle of lubricant again he pours the liquid over his hand and spreading it across the length of his member. Then positioned on Kreizler, Jonh presses his penis against the entrance of the German, entering with a little resistance. When Jonh's member penetrates inside, Laszlo feels his body on fire, then a painful sensation takes over his body causing him to let out a painful moan.

\- Shiii ... - Moore whispers affectionately in the alienist's ear - Try to relax that the pain goes away. - He speaks placing a gentle kiss on the German's hot cheeks.

John brought a hand up to Kreizler's face, making circles over his reassuring cheeks, while the alienist slowly breathed, feeling the pain disappear, allowing himself to feel the comforting warmth of John's chest pressed against his chest and feeling his erection increase with the sensation of Moore's penis inside him, feeling his insides compress around John's extension in a strangely arousing sensation.

\- Better? - The illustrator asks feeling the German's body relax.

Laszlo nods in agreement, so Jonh feels safe to start moving, so he moves his hips forward, sinking his member further inside the alienist, eliciting an aloof moan from the man below. Making sure it wouldn't hurt the brown, Jonh increased the back and forth movements, hearing Laszlo's screams of pleasure echo through the room louder and louder as Jonh pressed deeper and deeper. In a quick movement Moore presses his body fully with Laszlo's, then hearing a wild moan leave Kreizler's lips suddenly, John realizes he has found the alienist's prostate. By hitting Kreizler's prostate a few more times, John feels his orgasm coming. Feeling Jonh's hot liquid spill inside is enough for Laszlo to reach his orgasm with a hoarse cry.

After a few seconds of breathing heavily with his head against the alienist's neck, Jonh moves his hips removing his member inside Kreizler.

\- All right? - Moore asks worried about Laszlo's grimace when removing his member

\- Yes ... - Kreizler says calmly taking the towel on the dresser for both to clean up.

Before Laszlo could even think of getting up, John wrapped him in his arms, lying on the bed and pulling the blanket over their bodies. The alienist snuggles by laying his head on the illustrator's warm chest, closing his eyes.

\- Laszlo? - John called the man who almost slept - I love you. - He couldn't let the other one sleep without being sure of his feelings.

\- I love you, Jonh. - The alienist whispers back, then closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Jonh can't help smiling for hears words so full of feelings coming from the other man, so feeling a sense of happiness dominate his chest, he lets himself surrender to sleep feeling Laszlo's constant breath against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> note: hydrogen peroxide was discovered in 1818, so it works on the timeline, the same for the lubricant that has been around since ancient Egypt


End file.
